


Creep

by LaPetiteMorteKitty



Series: KanoKido Week [4]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteMorteKitty/pseuds/LaPetiteMorteKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish I was special..."</p><p>Vaguely inspired by the fact that Kido is confirmed to listen to Radiohead</p><p>KanoKido Week 2015: Day 4 Prompt: Angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep

“Kano-san…?” The redhead questioned. “Have you see Danchou lately? She seemed kind of upset this morning.”

 

“Hmmn?” There was a small pool of guilt starting to form in Kano’s stomach. He hadn’t noticed it. “What do you mean? I mean, Danchou-san is like a rock, so her being upset is soooo unlikely.”

 

“Well, she just seemed kinda sad around breakfast, and then I haven’t seen her around in a few hours. Like…. I know she wouldn’t just start using her powers around here to avoid us. She has to be somewhere around here…” Momo frowned. “I’m just a little worried.”

 

“Well, I’ll look for her, Kisaragi-chan~ I mean, she couldn’t have gone too far.”

 

“Thank Kano…” The Idol smiled slightly. “I just hope she’s okay.”

 

Kano pushed himself up off the couch, muttering to himself. “Well, I guess it happened again.”

 

~*~

 

To say that any of the original Mekakushi Dan had an easy childhood would be an outright lie. Each one of them had lost someone precious to them, and in return, fate had dealt them a cruel hand in return. Seto wanted to make friends, but his powers just showed him how much others disliked him, Kano wanted to protect his mother with his lies, but now that he could lie better, she was gone, making him feel like a lying monster.

 

Kido always felt out of place with her family. She just wanted to disappear. That day when the house burned down, she got her wish. And in addition to her powers ostracizing her from the rest of the world, it felt like no one even knew she was there at times. Eventually, she thought, she’d just disappear completely and never come back. It was long since she realized she wouldn’t actually vanish forever, but the thoughts and memories remained.

 

Everyone had their own way of coping with this problems their powers caused. Seto had let it out by crying until his powers got under control. Kano had a habit to of taking walks late at night to clear his head.

 

Kido tended to isolate herself when she was upset. She didn’t need others to help, she would just hide and listen to music, hoping that it would help her calm down.

 

But some days, this didn’t come easy to her. Today was one of those days.

 

She’d been feeling a little detached from the others that day, and the feeling had only worsened as she went through the routine. Memories brought back of things that had happened in the past, and this feeling of… inadequacy and despair. It was better to get away for a bit, and listen to music for a while. It’d only be an hour or so, then she’d be back to enjoying time with her friends.

 

But 3 hours passed, maybe more, and she still didn’t feel better. It was like there was a quiet, nagging voice that wouldn’t stop.

 

_You’ll never be normal. You’ll never truly belong. You won’t live a normal life. You’re not normal. You’re nothing special. You’re abnormal. You’re just a ghost. A monster. Just give up._

She sat on her bed, hugging her knees, not knowing if the thoughts would stop. And if they didn’t stop, who knew what would happen....

 

She didn’t want to think about any of those possibilities. She’d just put on one of her favorite bands and then calm down.

 

With a click of the button, the low tones to the guitar attempted drown out her thoughts and the world around her.

 

_I want you to notice_

_When I’m not around_

_You’re so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

 

~*~

 

At this point in Kano’s life, he was used to the occasional “Kido Hunt” that would come from her running off while upset. These became a lot less frequent as they grew up, but he was always ready in case he needed to. Considering no one had heard the door open all day, she probably hadn’t left the house. That would make it more likely that she was in her room than anything. They’d been dating for at least a few months now. If anyone were to try to cheer up Kido, it’d probably be him.

 

“Danchou-saaaaaaan~ I haven’t seen you all day, we should talk~!” He knocked on the door, his usual mock cheerfulness showing before anything else. Only he was met with no response. “Danchoooooou! I guess if you aren’t in there I’ll have to just let myself in~”

 

The door was unlocked, but when he opened it, he couldn’t see anyone in there. Just the faint noise of muffled music and a quiet, contained snuffles.Kano closed the door quietly, walking over near the bed. With a chuckle, he proceeded to jump on the “empty” bed. And like that, a startled Kido was launched slightly into the air, phone in her hand and earphone wires poking out from under her hood. “Kido-san should learn to keep her music down and stay alert. Letting your guard down is no good!” Kano’s cheshire grin shown brightly until he saw Kido turned away on the bed. Avoiding eye contact with him. “Kido?”

 

“You shouldn’t be in here right now Kano. Now… leave me alone.” She didn’t bother to look at him. She didn’t want to see him right then and there.

 

“Kido-san…. I heard you were upset so I came to look for you, now tell Shuuya what’s wro--” He reached out for her and got his hand slapped away. “Kido?!”

 

“I told you, leave.” Her voice was hoarse.

 

Kano hopped to the other side of the bed, his expression sunken with concern. “Tsubomi…” While she hid her face from him, Kano could see the tears that had been rolling down her cheeks. “You usually don’t get this up. I don’t know how much I can help, but please. I love you. Please try to open up to me. What’s gotten you this upset? I’m your boyfriend, I’m always going to be here for you.”

 

Clenching her eyes shut, she curled in on herself more. “... I don’t know why you waste you time on me, I’m a monster….”

 

“A monster? Don’t be ridiculous! You’re perfectly fine Kido.”

 

“You don’t understand! How could I not be a monster with these cursed eyes!? I’m a freak! A Ghost! A creep!” Her tears started flowing a new. “I wanted to disappear so badly when I was a kid, and I got my wish. So maybe I should just be alone! I’ll never be a human with a normal life anyway...”

 

There was a tightness in Kano’s chest. He didn’t want to see Kido like this. But, why would he not understand? Kano knew he was a monster and hated himself every day for it. He just had learned to deal with it over the years, although not in the most honest of ways. At least he could help Kido after all.

 

“Tsubomi… All of us have these snakes inside of us, they were our second chance on life. They were a ways for us to make a difference in the world. I know that there doesn’t seem to be much reason for us to keep them now that the snake bastard is gone, but there is no reason to hate the powers now of all times.” He reached for her, her flinching as he got close to her face, just running his hand through her green locks before taking one of her hands in his. “I know you probably wouldn’t believe me if I tried to say you weren’t a monster, but…” His eye flashed red. “I’m a monster too. If you’re a monster, then I’m a monster just like you… Regardless of if we’re ‘normal’, we’re still together, and I still love you.”

 

There was a certain sincerity to Kano’s voice that Kido didn’t often hear. He knew everything Kano was saying was the truth, and it resonated deeply inside of her. “S… Shuuya…” The earphone fell from her ears and hugged the blond. “T-thank you…”

 

Kano exhaled, happy to see Kido finally calming down. “Can I come up on the bed?” His question was greeted at with a nod and he crawled back up onto the bed, arms wrapped around her. No matter what the world thought of them, at least they could be together.

 

 


End file.
